


Sakura Blossoms

by AlmostLucy



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorkables, College!AU, Cuddling, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Massive Fluffs, Threesome - M/M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostLucy/pseuds/AlmostLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy mushy fluffiness for the heart. A bunch of fluff requests of my favorite adorkable babies. </p><p>Name of the chapter will be the pairing, the promp is at the beginning.<br/>Feel free to suggest prompts for SouTori, RinTori or SouRinTori or just about anything with Nitori in it.</p><p>#1: [SouRinTori] Nightmares<br/>#2: [SouRinTori] Soulmates<br/>#3: [SouRintori] Police!Rin&Sousuke<br/>#4: [SouRintori] Asking out<br/>#5: [SouTori] Adoption<br/>#6: [HaruTori] UnderworldPrince!Haru & Slave!Nitori<br/>#7: [SouRinTori] Roadtrip<br/>#8: [SouRinTori] Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SouRinTori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil' thing I wrote for someone saddy.

Darkness. Nitori woke up in the middle of the night to a screen of blackness and cold numbing his body. What had woken him up? He could vaguely remember flashes of a dream, but whatever it had been had left him shaking. Sadness spread through his body making his heart sink, his throat dry and his eyes wet. He felt… so miserable. 

The sound of rustling sheets broke his chain of depressing thoughts, soon feeling a warm body pressing to his back and a strong arm wrapping around him. Right, he was in bed with Sousuke. Nitori’s lips twitched slightly into a smile before a bunch of messy hair emerged from the blankets in front of him and snuggled closer, clinging to his chest with strong, wide hands. Right, he was in bed with Sousuke and Rin, the loves of his life.

He felt so warm, so safe. All trace of unhappiness washing away as his heart warmed, his throat relaxed and his eyes dried. Whatever had awakened him was nothing; it could never dull his real life’s joy. Slowly, he began to give into the dream world once more, with a smile on his face and love in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a work for smut tumblr requests so I thought I might as well have one for fluffy cuteness. So if you want something mushy feel free to suggest.
> 
> ((Of course, they will be longer drabbles than this hahahha)) 
> 
> [Reblog in Tumblr!](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/post/115640291137/)
> 
> You can send your requests to my tumblr: [Bananodayo](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/)  
> Or leave a comment!  
> I only take Rintori, Soutori or Sounitorin--- basically anything with Nitori in it.


	2. SouRinTori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anon:** Sourintori soulmate au where they all meet at the same time and are like "wtf?? Aren't we each only suppose to have one soulmate?"

Nitori stepped back trying to avoid the guy in front of him, but he ended up being pushed back further, making him trip and fall flat on his butt.

Bullies—it was nothing new. He had always been bullied for his slender and delicate figure, but it wasn’t his fault that puberty hadn’t been favoring to him. It only got worse when they found he was gay and that he was in the art club.

“Ouch…” he whispered while hugging closer his art books and materials in arms, closing his eyes tightly and waiting for what were to come.

“Oi! Mess with someone your size!” he heard a sharp voice behind him that he recognized: Rin Matsuoka. Nitori could hear footsteps getting closer while his bully just cursed and ran away scared. Had Rin just protected him?

Still, Nitori remained on the floor, curled and afraid. He listened to a couple of footsteps that moved and stopped in front of him. Peeking through his eyes halfway open, Nitori saw Rin’s feet and legs kneeling down and reaching a hand in front of him.

“Do you need help?” he offered with a kind voice.

Nitori hesitated for a little before taking his hand and standing up. He was about to thank him when Rin froze in place and Nitori saw his shocked, flustered expression. Confusion took over for a second until his gaze lowered and he caught a glimpse of a warm, glowing light on Rin’s chest, his own face quickly going a thousand shades of red when he noticed his own chest glowing as well. It was the sign of soul mates finally meeting.

Oh, God! Was he dreaming? It couldn’t be possible! His soul mate was the very same person he had admired since he started college and he first saw him at the swimming club: the captain of the team, Rin Matsuoka, one of the finest swimmers in campus. It was the person he had idolized from afar all this time, and he was his soul mate!

“What the hell!” Rin suddenly snapped, glaring over Nitori’s shoulder.

For a minute, Ai got startled thinking that he had done something wrong or that Rin didn’t like him, until he looked over his shoulder and noticed someone else standing behind him. Sousuke Yamazaki, Rin’s best friend, and another man he came to admire and respect (from a distance), not to mention a major hottie. And his chest… was glowing too?

“Sousuke, you can’t share soul mates with me! People are supposed to have only one soul mate!”

“Guess we are a special case.” Sousuke finally spoke.

What? He had two soul mates? Nitori was as bewildered as Rin, although Sousuke just looked down at them as calm as ever, even though Nitori could swear he seemed amused. He suddenly felt a couple of arms coil around him in a possessive manner, Rin’s warm body pressed against his back. His heart started to race at the sudden closeness. He had never imagined he could be that close to his idol.

“I saw him first!” Rin complained, making Nitori’s face redden again.

How could he take it in so easily? Nitori still couldn’t assimilate what was going on, he couldn’t understand that he had just found out his soul _mates_. He felt so lucky he thought it was all a dream and he would wake up any minute. But something inside clicked and everything seemed just right.

Sousuke neared and surrounded both Nitori and Rin with his strong arms with the slightest hint of a smile. It was so warm, so dreamy it made his heart flutter and race. They didn’t need any words to understand they were destined to be, they could _feel_ it.

“We’ll work it out.” Sousuke mumbled almost in a whisper, completely dissipating any temper left in Rin, his face reddening to match Nitori’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaah I can't believe I got sooo many requests! I got some lovely ones so I'll get to work on those soon <3
> 
> [Based on this tumblr post. ](http://zakuro-san.tumblr.com/post/76058615482/)
> 
> [Reblog in Tumblr!](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/post/115837050507/)
> 
> You can send your requests to my tumblr: [Bananodayo](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/)  
> Or leave a comment!  
> I only take Rintori, Soutori or Sounitorin--- basically anything with Nitori in it.


End file.
